


angus mcdonald and the case of the secret dog

by starrydreams



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, angus is a smart boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, if the tag with the typo shows up when this publishes ill cry, magnus!!!! you cant have dogs on the moon!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: It didn’t take the best detective in the world to know that Magnus was acting very, very suspicious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt .. as long as i wanted it to be but !! take this

Angus was never one to brag, but, as he was frequently told in an attempt to humor him, he was the best boy detective on the moon! It was silly. Of course he was the best boy detective on the moon- he was the only one! Though, one day The Director had told him he was the best boy detective in the world after he solved a particularly difficult case, which caused him to blush an awful lot. He was very, very flattered, but he doubted he was the best in the world. There had to be a ton more boy detectives! However, it was very rude not to accept compliments, so he told her thank you, and graciously took the small bag of gold coins he was given.

It didn’t take the best detective in the world to know that Magnus was acting very, very suspicious.

Angus caught Magnus sneaking things into the Bureau of Balance, from afar of course! He couldn’t let Magnus know he was up to something. On several different nights, he saw a rope-like object being snuck in, as well as several circular objects, a couple of bags full of something he wasn’t sure of, and a big metal cage. He wasn’t exactly sure what those objects would be used for, but he was going to get to the bottom of it! Surely Magnus wasn’t going against the Bureau. He was a good guy! Angus just needed to make sure.

After watching Magnus smuggle a cage in, the boy detective headed back to his dorm, having to force himself not to run back to solve the case. The adults would worry if he was running! Especially if he was running in the middle of the night. So instead, he walked calmly, despite every bone in his body telling him to hurry. Once he got to his room, he closed the door behind him and plopped down at his desk. He fished his Caleb Cleveland notepad out from one of the drawers, starting to scribble down notes.

Angus analyzed the items he saw Magnus carrying. He decided that the cage was probably a good starting point. Ropes, balls, and bags were just normal things he could use on a quest, somehow. The cage was an outlier. What would he use a cage for? Animals, was Angus’s first though, Magnus loves animals. The cage was too small for anything threatening, like a dragon or any other huge, scary monster. On the other hand, it was too big to hold a fairy or a gnome, or anything equally as small. If the cage was for an animal, the bags he saw Magnus carrying could be food.

Maybe it was a duck? Killian loved them. It could be a present for her. Though, Angus knew that a duck didn’t need to be smuggled in.

Angus tapped his pencil against his desk until it dawned on him. The cage was for a dog! The bags were dog food, the rope a leash, and the balls were toys! Magnus had a dog! Usually that would be an amazing thing, but dogs weren’t allowed in the Bureau. The Director had a strict no-dog policy! He didn’t want to get Magnus in trouble, they were friends, but Magnus was breaking the rules. He couldn’t just stand by and watch that happen!

The only solution was to confront Magnus himself.

It had taken a few days to build up the courage to talk to Magus about the dog situation. Even standing at his front door, Angus considered turning back and just pretending like he never saw anything in the first place. Though, the thought of his favorite fictional detective being disappointed in him rooted the boy in place. He sucked in a breath, puffed up his chest, and gave the door a quick, but solid, knock. He was ready to make a run for it when he heard rustling from inside the Reclaimers’ dorm, and Magnus answered the door.

“Oh hey Ango! What brings you here?” He greeted cheerfully, with a undertone of nervousness.

“Well I uh…” Angus hesitated. “I… I know you have a dog, Magnus!”

Magnus’s face fell, and a sense of pride washed over the boy detective. (He was right! Magnus did have a dog!) Angus heard laughter from inside the dorm, and the sound of Merle groaning. He peaked around Magnus’s figure, and saw Merle handing over five gold pieces. He bit his lip and ducked inside the room, pulling out a magnifying glass. This only made Taako laugh harder.

Magnus closed the door and scrambled after him, but it was too late. Angus stopped in his tracks, nearly dropping his detective tool at the sight of the dog. It was a puppy! It was curled up on the couch, looking as happy as a puppy could be. Angus turned to Magnus, a small smile on his face.

“I didn’t think it was a puppy! Oh my gosh! What’s it’s name?”

“Julia.” Magnus said, his panicked look turning into a smile. “He name is Julia.”

“She’s so cute! Can I pet her?” Angus asked, fidgeting with his vest. When Magnus nodded, he grinned and sat down next to Julia. He pet her lightly, trying his best not to wake her up. There was no way he could tell Magnus that he had to get rid of the puppy! She was way too cute! He chewed on his bottom lip, looking back up at Magnus. “Where did you find her?”

“She was a stray I found. She looked miserable so I scooped her up and brought her back with me. She seems a lot happier here, don’t you think?”

“...You know The Director says you can’t have dogs on the moon…”

“I know,” Magnus sighed, “that’s why I was hoping that you would be able to keep it a secret for me.”

Angus glanced back down at Julia, frowning at the idea of having to let her go. He gently scratched behind her ear, causing her to let out a soft bark. The detective could feel what was left of his hard shell falling away. He nodded quickly.

“I.. I will! Can I.. Can I come visit her whenever I want to?”

Magnus grinned. “Sure thing, Ango.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment and kudos if you enjoyed this!! feel free to ask for requests !!


End file.
